Little Winchester Things
by Eloise Prynne
Summary: Set of one word prompts turned into mini-fics. General ships will be Wincest/J2 but also the boys with their wives. Rated K for suggestive content and probably future prompts.
1. Prompt List

1. Green

2. Flannel

3. Singing

4. Vows

5. Fire

6. Fear

7. Cold

8. Snow

9. Dog

10. First Kiss


	2. Green

"Sam?" Dean asked suddenly, shattering the silence that hung in the impala. His brother jumped at the sound, half asleep and squinting at the faint sunlight streaming through the windows.

He murmured a sound of acknowledgement to Dean as he sat up.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean asked, earning a strange look from Sam.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's your favorite color," Dean stated, side-eyeing his little brother from the driver's seat.

It's not like Sam had never been asked his favorite color, it's just that he never found a need to sit down and say "this is my favorite color".

If one was to look at his wardrobe they would probably conclude that colors in the blue or grey family were his favorite. His ties were cooler colored, always in blues, greys, or the occasional black.

So as he sat there in the passengers seat of his big brother's car, Sam honestly didn't know what to say.

He caught a flicker of light in Dean's eyes as the sun began to rise higher and without even thinking he replied.

"Green."


	3. Flannel

He'd been up for about an hour now, looking for his favorite flannel. After a while of searching, he checked in the trunk of his car - above the armory of course - before finally deciding to wake up his moose of a brother.

"Dude. Where's my green and blue flannel?" Dean asked, shaking Sam once hard on the shoulder. Sam mumbled something that Dean couldn't make out before rolling over onto his stomach, hair falling all over his face.

As Sam went to tuck his hand under his pillow, Dean saw a swatch of fabric that had the same bleach spot on the elbow as the flannel he was looking for. His eyebrow raised in confusion before he turned to walk away. After making sure Sam had heard an appropriate amount of steps away from his bed, Dean turned on his heel and ripped the covers off of his half-asleep brother, revealing the shirt he had been looking for.

"What the hell!" Sam shouted as sudden cold washed over him. Once he realized that he had been caught, his face started to burn. Dean stood over him, his eyebrow quirked and a smirk etched onto his lips.

"Found it?" Sam tried, awkwardly smiling up to his big brother.

"Uh huh," Dean snarked. "Gathered that, captain obvious. Find it in my bag?"

Sam nodded once.

"You know, Sammy, there's generally a rule about people wearing my clothing." Dean said, walking over to the cup of coffee he had poured earlier that morning. He took a long drink from it, his back turned to his brother.

"Yeah?" Sam said, his voice still groggy.

"Yeah," Dean affirmed, a smirk that Sam couldn't see, but could almost hear plastered on his face.

"And that is?" Sam said, clearing his throat.

Dean took another long drink from his coffee, letting the question hang in the air for a while.

"Normally, if you wanna wear it," he started, looking over his shoulder at Sam, "you gotta take it off of me."


	4. Singing

Sam would never admit that he likes Dean's music. Ever. On the list of things that Sam is least likely to do, that is probably at the very very top. But while Dean was off getting dinner with the promise that they'd leave soon after he got back, Sam didn't stop himself from helping himself to the box of tapes he had snuck out of the Impala earlier.

He pulled out what looked like a very worn out Journey cassette from the box. At least, that what he thought it was; the plastic case over the tape had been scratched to all hell from being tossed around in Dean's car. When he flipped the case open, the cassette label didn't have the track list of Journey's Greatest Hits, but rather a label that said "For Sam" in small, messy handwriting. Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he turned the cassette over. There wasn't a track list. 'Weird...' Sam thought to himself.

He popped the tape into the tape player also in the box and hooked it up to the motel room stereo. Pressing play, he was sure it was something from his dad, maybe Latin incantations or something. Sam sat back on his bed as the dead air played through the speakers. After a few seconds a voice that threw him back to his freshman year of high school streamed through the air.

"So, uh.. Hey little man." The voice said. "Big bro here." Sam smiled to himself. He remembered walking in on Dean making this on the weekend after their first day of school. "So your punk ass has made me restart this 4 times now," Dean's voice continued, "but I'm determined to make it so here goes nothing.

"You really need some good music, Sammy. And I'm here to help you with that. Seriously, If I catch you listening to Blondie one more time, we're gonna have a reeeeaalllly long talk," Dean's voice faded into laughter. "So anyway, this first track is called Open Arms by Journey. Hope you dig it as much as I do."

With a click, Dean's voice was replaced with the sounds of a sweet piano melody. Sam knew this song. It was a frequent in the car most trips. Sometimes when Dean thought he was asleep, Sam would catch him singing along softly.

But now he was catching himself singing softly along to the stereo.

"_And now I come to you, with open arms_," he sung, getting up and starting to pack his things up as he did. "_Nothing to hide, believe what I say._"

As he was grabbing his shaving kit from the bathroom, he didn't hear Dean come back in. Dean smiled as he realized what tape was playing and began to sing with the tape and his brother.

"_So here I am, with open arms_," Dean sang, loud enough for Sam to hear, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He poked his head out of the bathroom door and saw Dean setting down their dinner. "_Hoping you'd see,_" he sang, over dramatically now that Sam was watching, "_What your love means to me, open arms._" Sam smiled at the antics of his older brother as he grabbed his salad from under Dean's 2 burgers.

"Okay so I guess this isn't that bad," Sam sassed.

"Not that bad?!" Dean said, squinting up at his brother. "Steve Perry was practically the godfather of piano rock!"

"Oh get off your classic rock train and just be happy I can deal with what you listen to," Sam said, playfully punching his brother's arm.

"Whatever, man," Dean said, his lips curling into an unmistakable smirk. "It's a known fact that moose don't have good taste in music anyway," he said playfully through a mouthful of burger.

"Neither do squirrels!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Love you too, man."


	5. Fire

After a case that took just over 2 weeks to finish, the boys decided to lay low at Bobby's for a while. The trip seemed to take longer than it normally did, but Dean didn't mind the drive when he was welcomed without a second thought.

"I was just about to pitch a fire," Bobby said as they climbed up the stairs to their guest bedrooms. "Got a couple of cold ones in a cooler if you care to join me."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam called back, giving Bobby a smile over his shoulder.

The boys quickly unpacked and joined Bobby down past a few rows of cars. The flames were high and smoke was swirling, creating temporary galaxies in the sky above them. Bobby was kicked back, feet up on the cooler and a beer in his hand. As he heard the gravel crunching underneath the boys feet, he moved his own, opening the cooler and tossing beers at the two of them.

They both raised their bottles to him before opening them and taking a swig.

"So tell me about this skinwalker," Bobby said, gruffly, poking at the fire with an old dead tree branch.

As Sam recounted the event of the last night, Dean stared blankly into the fire. Something wasn't sitting right with him. He was apparently quiet enough for Sam and Bobby to stop talking.

"What's eatin' you, boy?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"What? Nothing," Dean said, scratching the back of his neck before taking another drink from his beer. Bobby raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Dean could feel Sam looking at him.

A few logs and some stories later, Bobby bid the boys goodnight and headed back to the house. Sam watched as Bobby went back into the house and switched off the lights before climbing up onto the car Dean was sitting on.

"Never really liked fires," Sam said after a few moments of silence. Dean quietly sipped his beer. "I mean, for more than obvious reasons," he tried. He looked to his older brother and saw his jaw clench.

"I look at this," Dean said, pointing his 4th beer bottle at the fire, "and I see mom. I see mom and I see dad, and Jo, and Ellen, hell, even Adam." Sam's head began to ache as the memories flooded him as well.

"You remember that time that dad dragged us here that summer we lived in Arkansas for a while?" Dean asked, leaning back on the windshield of the Corsica they were perched on. Sam sounded an acknowledgement through a drink of his beer. "You couldn't have been more than 6 or 7. Dad's friend Andrew had just died and he needed to give him a hunter's funeral. I helped him. It was my first."

"I remember that. I asked Bobby for marshmallows 'cuz I thought we were camping," Sam said sadly.

"I hate fire," Dean said, downing the rest of his beer before setting the bottle on the roof of the car with the others.

Sam looked over to his brother to find tear tracks on his cheeks. How long had he been crying? "Dean..." He started. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam, sitting up.

Before either knew what was going on, Sam was holding Dean in his arms, feeling his body shake with silent sobs. Tears tracked down Sam's face as he held his brother, and he couldn't tell if this was pent up emotion or the alcohol.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean whispered into his brothers frame.

Which was more motive for Sam to guide his hand to Dean's cheek and guide their lips together, breaking the silence with rushed breathing and hammering hearts. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Sam as they moved closer together.

"I know," Sam whispered against Dean's lips, when he came up for air.


	6. Vows

"Yo, Jen. Can you help me out?" Jared called from the couch of his trailer to his best friend, who was helping himself to Jared's food.

"What's up?" Jensen replied through a mouthful of pasta salad. Jared raised an eyebrow and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"These vows," Jay replied, scratching at the nape of his neck. He was surrounded by balled up yellow steno paper. Jensen couldn't help but stifle a laugh through another bite of pasta salad.

"Dude. You just proposed to her like a week ago," Jen said, setting his bowl on Jay's table, leaning over him and putting his hand next to Jay's steno pad. "What do you have?"

"I'm completely lost. I've tried everything that's popped into my head and it all sounds so... Rehearsed," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Jensen sighed. "Yeah, I had that same problem when I was writing mine for Danneel."

"You didn't seem like you had any problem while you were up there, though," Jay remarked, remembering Jen's wedding.

"You know what I did?" Jen asked, moving around to sit on the across from his co-star. Jared shook his head.

"I wrote a list of things, 2 days before the wedding, of reasons I loved her. Memories we had. Anything I could think of. And on the day of the wedding, I called her and I asked her to pick 4 numbers between the numbers I had. The numbers she picked are the numbers I wrote about." Jensen explained as he took Jared's steno pad and started numbering down the margin.

"So write. Write stupid little things. Write everything you can think of," he said, turning that pad towards his best friend. "And I swear if you don't joke about having crazy demon sex with her, I swear to god." He joked, throwing the pen back at Jay before picking up his bowl and walking out of the trailer.

_The Wedding_

Jared couldn't really help the tears forming in his eyes as he held the hands of his beautiful wife-to-be. Once the officiate gave word, Jared looked behind him to Jensen, who gave an encouraging nod.

"When I first got hired to play Sam, I knew I was gaining experience as an actor and maturity as a person," Jared started, never breaking eye contact with Genevieve. "What I didn't know I was gaining was a beautiful, energetic, talented girl who would do me the extreme honor of standing up here, willingly taking me to be her husband.

"From the first day you walked on set to the first steps you took down this aisle, I have fallen more and more in love with you. You are my life line, my partner in crime, my saving grace and my best friend." At this, Jensen coughed. Everyone in attendance, including the bride and groom laughed. "I'm not marrying you, jerk," he said, turning to Jensen, smiling.

"Genevieve Nicole, I promise to always love you with my whole heart; to always poke fun at you when you deserve it and to apologize when I take it too far; to be your life line, your partner in crime, and your saving grace; to treat you like the royalty you are," he managed to say before one tear rolled down his cheek. "And to be by your side until the very end."


	7. Fear

It wasn't a secret that Sam hated clowns. Everyone knew it, but most importantly, his brother knew it, therefore making it impossible for him to live it down. For weeks, Sam tried finding things that his brother was afraid of, with no success. He skipped the easy ones, like spiders, snakes, and other crawling things. For someone who hunts monsters, those seemed too trivial for Dean to be afraid of.

One afternoon, when Dean was out getting lunch for the two of them, Sam decided to take a crack at some of the simpler fears. He walked to the closest convenience store and bought a bunch of rubber snakes, and once he got back to the motel, he spread them out in Dean's bed. Making sure to fluff his blankets exactly how they were before the snakes, Sam quietly laughed to himself.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he walked into the motel room. "I don't know why you always eat this rabbit food, man," he said, shaking his head as he set Sam's "rabbit food" on the dining room table.

"I'm beat. I think I'm gonna take a nap," Dean yawned, stretching as he walked over to his bed. Sam held back a snicker as he walked out of the bathroom into the main room, waiting for his brother's reaction. Dean threw back his covers and his expression was neutral.

"Really, dude?" Dean said, picking one of the snakes up by it's rubber tongue. Real- AHHHH!" he screamed. Sam laughed as Dean jumped up onto his little brother's bed.

"Dude, they're just rubber," Sam said, laughing.

"I know that! But that isn't!" Dean shouted, pointing to the corner of the room where a little mouse was hunched over, chewing on the crumb of something the boys had left laying around. Sam looked at the mouse, then back to his cowering older brother.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam laughed, his hand on his stomach and tears forming in his eyes. "Mice? Big bad Dean Winchester is afraid of mice?"

"Shut the fuck up, Sam. What's scary about clowns?" Dean tried, knowing his argument was weak.

"What's scary about a strange man in abnormally giant shoes who likes to make small children kill their parents? No idea. Tell me Dean. What's scary about that innocent little creature over here?" Sam asked, going over to the mouse and quickly scooping it up in his hands. "It's just a little mouse," he said, holding it up to a flinching Dean.

\"Just get it out of here!" Dean said loudly to his brother.

"Mice." Sam whispered to himself.

This was going to be a very long case for Dean.


	8. Cold

Nights didn't often get this cold while the Winchester's were on the road. Sam had on all three long sleeved shirts that he owned and a beanie, while Dean was just in a flannel. It couldn't have been more than 40 degrees, and secretly, Dean was freezing. There were goosebumps lining his arms and his teeth were starting to lightly chatter.

"You cold, man?" Sam asked, observing the goosebumps on the arm that Dean perched on the wheel of the Impala.

"Nah, I'm fine," Dean lied. "What exit am I taking?"

Once Sam relayed the directions, he leaned his head against the window and started drifting to sleep.

Dean took a drink of his now cold coffee that was still in the cup holder from when they left this morning. He shuddered as he swallowed the bitter liquid, the cold becoming worse. His shivering was causing the car to shake. Reluctantly, he nudged his brother awake.

"Sam," he whispered gruffly, nudging him again. Sam's head snapped up, a throaty noise coming from him, confirming he was awake. "I'm fucking freezing."

Sam smiled sleepily. "Want one?" he asked, holding his arm out.

Dean nodded. "Gimme the green one," he said, his lip sticking out in a pouty face.

"That's my warmest one!" Sam said, pulling his arm back. Dean turned to Sam with his pouty face and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Please, Sammy?" Dean said, blinking his long eyelashes at his brother a few times.

He didn't even need to; Sam was already taking his big-on-him green flannel off and handing it over to Dean. Smiling, Dean raised his knee to the wheel of the Impala, steering with it as he put on the oversized flannel that was already warm from Sam wearing it.

Sam drifted back to sleep and Dean kept driving. Every once and a while, Dean would take a deep breath and the scent of Sam's deodorant, or maybe his cologne, would drift up with the air. Memories of shared beds during nightmares - and not just Sam's - or protective embraces on tough cases with Dad swam back into his mind. Protecting Sammy, always being the protective older brother. Now, in a way, Sammy was protecting him.

Once, right before he was turning into the parking lot of their motel for the night, Dean caught himself holding the cuff of the flannel up to his nose, inhaling the scent of his brother's flannel. He felt safe, like nothing could harm him, even though he'd most likely be walking into something that could get him killed at any time.

To him, it was the only thing that made the front seat of this car and the less-than-one-star motels home.


	9. Snow

The two brothers never really had a real Christmas growing up. Christmas meant a nicer motel. Christmas meant dad drank -maybe- a little less, if they were lucky. But the monsters didn't stop because it was the anniversary of some important baby being born. There were still things that went bump in the night, which meant that the Winchester's still had to fight their never-ending battle.

But one year they didn't.

The Christmas after John died was probably one of the happiest the boys had in... Well.. Ever. As they shared a glass (or two bottles) of whiskey out on the front porch of their Illinois motel, the chill of freshly fallen snow biting the tips of their noses and fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy," Dean said, offering his glass to his little brother.

Sam clinked his brothers glass with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Dean," he said, the smile infecting his voice.

"So," Dean said, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Presents!"

Sam stopped and laughed a few times. "My presence is your present. I could've left your ass a long time ago," he said taking a drink from his glass before getting interrupted by a sharp pain in the side of his cheek, followed by extreme cold.

Dean nearly fell off his chair laughing. "That was yours, you little asshole," he said shaking melted snow off of his hand. He went to go pick his glass back up, but before he could, a rather large hand was scrubbing snow into his face.

"God dammit, Moose!" Dean yelled, wiping the snow off of his face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sam challenged, reaching down to grab more snow.

So Dean tackled him.

They both fell to the ground with a thud, laughter lacing the cold air.

"It makes me all tingly when you take control like this," Sam joked, trying to push his brother off of him.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean replied with a smirk, pinning Sam's hands on either side of his head.

Sam laughed, throwing his head back onto the snow. "You gonna make me, or are you just gonna tea-" of course he couldn't get the end of that sentence out before Dean's lips crashed on to his, assertive yet playful.

Sam's arms struggled to break free, wanting nothing more than to pull Dean closer to him. A soft moan escaped as their tongues danced, getting drunk off of each other.

When Sam's arms were finally free, courtesy of Dean wanting to wind his fingers into his hair, he pulled Dean down closer. Sam was sure that his brother could hear - if not feel - his heart beating. Not taking his lips from Dean's, he sat up, keeping his older brother in his lap, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Reluctantly, Sam freed his lips to dip down to Dean's neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point. Dean groaned, pressing into Sam more.

"We are wearing too many layers for this shit," Dean whispered, laughing, his words coming as a cloud in the cold air.

They both fell back into the snow laughing, and suddenly, the snow didn't seem too cold anymore.


	10. Dog

"We should get another dog," Jensen said, breaking the silence of Saturday morning coffee at their kitchen table.

Jared flipped his newspaper down, quirking one eyebrow high. "Absolutely not," he said with a smirk, picking up his coffee mug and taking a drink.

Jensen huffed before scooting closer to his boyfriend. "Come on, Jay," he pleaded, bright green eyes widening. "Just a puppy."

"No," Jay responded playfully, kissing Jensen on the forehead before getting up from his spot at the table to refill his mug.

"Don't even try the puppy dog eyes, Jen," he said over his shoulder, smiling as his tipped the remainder of the coffee pot into his mug.

Jensen smiled to himself; of course Jay knew he was gonna try the puppy dog eyes - they work like a charm.

Mid-season filming break was always tough on the two of them, especially when they had to go and find things to do to occupy their time. Jared runs in the morning, but usually just takes the rest of the day to relax, where Jensen sits at the kitchen table, reading through old scripts, cellphone set right next to the old stacks of paper.

That day was the first day of break.

The next day was more of the same.

"Jay!" Jensen called as he heard the front door click shut, signaling Jared's return from his morning run. "I'm rereading 4 again. Why the hell don't they just give Sam a damn dog already?"

"No dogs in the car?" Jared offered with a smile, giving Jensen a kiss on the cheek as he moved past him to get a water bottle from the fridge.

"We should talk to Sera about getting Sam a dog," Jensen said, head turning back to his papers.

"How about you let ours in first," Jared offered, motioning to the door that Sadie had begun scratching relentlessly at.

Jensen smiled and reluctantly got up. "I know you're lonely baby girl," he said in a mocking tone, getting down to Sadie's level, scratching behind her ear.

"I need to get out of this house," Jared sighed as he laughed lightly at Jensen's antics, taking off his sweat soaked tshirt. "Wanna go for a drive?" He asked, throwing the shirt at Jensen. He swerved, letting it hot the floor with a flop.

"Is driving what you really have in mind?" Jensen said, getting up from  
his crouch and making his way to Jared. His head lifted for a kiss that never came.

"Yes. Drive. Now," Jared laughed, swatting Jen on the ass once as he passed to grab a clean shirt.

Their drive wasn't very long, seeing as the animal shelter wasn't very far from their house. Jensen's eyes widened as he realized that they were parked outside of the building, not just waiting for the light to change.

"You're shitting me," Jensen said, a huge smile reaching his lips. That smile was always contagious to Jared, and it began to spread across his own lips.

As they made their way inside, Jensen grabbed his boyfriends hand, head turning at every bark he heard. He looked like a kid in a candy shop, which just made Jared even more excited for what was to come.

The two walked toward the front counter, and the receptionist smiled at Jared. "Just one second," she said, holding up a finger, smiling deviously to them. Jensen raised an eyebrow and turned toward Jared who had the same look as the receptionist.

Minutes later, she returned with a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy, no more than 4 months old. Jensen's eyes instantly brightened at the sight of the little furball.

"So?" Jared asked kneeling down to the dog, scratching behind her ears.

"She's perfect," Jen said, moving to kneel down next to his boyfriend before Jared stopped him.

"She comes with something else," he explained, reaching to her collar. He unclipped her leash and collar, fumbling with the clasps before finally getting the gold band off of them.

"Jensen, she's going to be the start of our brand new life together," Jared said, taking his hand. He held the ring between his thumb and forefinger, light glimmering off of the polished metal. "If you'll have us, anyway," he added with a small laugh.

Jensen's eyes watered as he fell to his knees, crashing his lips against his boyfri- fiancé's with reckless abandon. "Of course I will, you moose," he breathed, hugging Jared close. The puppy barked excitedly and the assortment of people in the shelter clapped at their embrace.

"Come on," Jared said, kissing Jensen once more before standing the two of them up and scooping the puppy up with his free hand. "Let's go home."


	11. First Kiss

On the list of things that Dean wasn't supposed to think about, kissing his little brother was possibly the highest item on that list. Of course, his little brother wasn't so little anymore, but that still didn't justify his more-than-brotherly love towards him.

He tried - and he would tell you this til the end of the Earth - so hard to shove the feelings to the very deepest corner of his mind. But god damn, if he didn't fall for the way his eyes lit up when Dean laughed. The way that his cheeks puckered into the cutest _goddamn_ dimples Dean has _ever _seen in his entire _goddamn _life. How he licked his lips when he was nervous - _No. _Dean was not allowed to think of his awkward, baby moose of a brother like that.

But that didn't stop him.

And now he was leaving for college. Suddenly the amulet that Sam had given to him weighed more than an elephant where it sat on his chest. How _dare _he leave? He was supposed to stick with Dean and John. They were family, even if Dean wished they weren't.

Dean offered to take Sam to Stanford. Well, offered is a broad term, seeing as John didn't exactly jump at the chance to take his son himself. The car ride was silent, not even the stereo playing as the two boys started the days drive to California. Dean was lazily slumped in the driver's seat, arm draped at the wrist over the steering wheel. Sam couldn't stop fidgeting. The silence was driving him absolutely nuts.

"Say something," Sam demanded, venom stinging his words, hand slapping to his thigh sharply. "Anything, at this rate. You have to talk to me, Dean."

Dean quirked his eyebrow, eye's almost dead of emotion. "Do I now?" He asked, shifting his eyes to his brother. His heart started to give him away, increasing it's rhythm against his ribcage.

"Yeah. You do." Sam said, back to his normal tone. "You can't ignore me forever. I'm your brother, that should mean something."

Dean flicked the radio on.

4 more hours.

Thanks to his less than legal driving, Dean got the two to California quicker than expected. There weren't many things said as they started to unpack the Impala. Sam's bags felt like lead in Dean's arms as he carried them to his dorm room.

"Dean..." Sam started, putting his bag down on one of the beds. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" Dean said, anger burning at the back of his throat. "Congrats on getting out?"

"No I-"

"No. Listen to me," Dean said, jabbing a finger to his brother's chest. "You might think this is all fun and games, being on your own, making your own choices," his head shook with a small smile etched angrily onto his lips. "You're gonna get sucked back in eventually, Sammy. Everyone does."

"Not everybody," Sam whispered, licking his lips. Dean's heart went crazy again.

_'You're supposed to be mad at him,' _Dean thought to himself.

"Dean-"

"You're leaving me with him," Dean said, cutting Sam off sharply. "I can't do it alone, Sammy." Tears threatened to prick the back of his eyes. There was no way in hell he was crying now.

"You think I want to leave you?" Sam snapped, throwing his backpack to the floor. "Honestly. I'd keep you here with me if I could, but you're the soldier. You'll never stop fighting."

"Sam, stop-"

"No. You fucking stop," he said, the impact of a real smack in the face hitting Dean. "You've done nothing but bitch and moan about me since I told you I was leaving and now it's suddenly 'don't leave me' and 'I need you'?"

Dean stood in Sam's doorway, stunned into silence.

"Don't you dare think for one second that I don't need you just as much as you need me," he continued, hurt eyes finding Dean's as tears really welled. "Don't you ever think this isn't hard for me, Dean. Because leaving someone you love is never-"

And suddenly, Dean didn't have to think about it anymore. He threw caution to the wind, letting himself step forward and crash his lips against his brother's. It was angst; it was anger; and it was his _brother. _

But Sam kissed him back.

It was still angst, but also passion, love, and intensity. Dean's heart was racing as he broke his lips from Sam's, clinging tightly to his shirt as tears spilled over his cheeks. Long arms wrapped around him and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fucking finally," Sam whispered into his brother's hair.

The next few hours of driving were a little more bearable. Just as Dean hit the halfway point of his trip, his phone rang. He flipped it open, pressing it to his ear just as he heard Sam's voice sound through the receiver.

"Dean?"

Dean's heart picked up, the simple word sending shivers down his spine.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"For what?"

"Leaving you with Dad. Just... you know where I am if you need to get away, okay?"

"Okay."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I love you."

Silence.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Well this is the end of this set of prompts! I dont know if I'm gonna just add to this story with the next set or make a completely different story but yeah. They'll come eventually. I'm a really big procrastinator sooo just keep an eye out!


End file.
